Blow Up
by yoho
Summary: Wir sehen und hören unsere Umwelt nicht so, wie sie wirklich ist, sondern wie wir sie uns zurecht legen. Nur so kann unser Gehirn die vielen tausend Eindrücke verarbeiten, die täglich auf uns einprasseln. Aber manchmal spielt uns unser Kopf einen Streich,


**Title:** Blow Up

**Author:** Yoho

**Rating:** K+

**Spoilers:**

Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts (die Ereignisse in Band 6 bleiben unberücksichtigt)

**Summary:**

Wir sehen und hören unsere Umwelt nicht so, wie sie wirklich ist, sondern wie wir sie uns zurecht legen. Nur so kann unser Gehirn die vielen tausend Eindrücke verarbeiten, die täglich auf uns einprasseln. Aber manchmal spielt uns unser Kopf einen Streich, und dann sehen und hören wir Dinge, die es gar nicht gibt…

**Authors Note:**

Ich mag die englische Sprache, vor allem wegen der Möglichkeiten kurze, knackige Überschriften zu texten. Als 1969 die ersten Menschen auf dem Mond landeten, titelte die Times ‚Men On Moon'. So was geht auf Deutsch nicht.

Trotzdem bekommen meine Geschichten normalerweise deutsche Titel. Schließlich sind sie ja auch auf Deutsch geschrieben.

Hier mache ich mal eine Ausnahme. Denn eine wirklich schöne Übersetzung für ‚Blow Up' ist mir nicht eingefallen.

Profi-Fotografen bezeichnen damit das Vergrößern eines Fotos. Und um ein solches Blow Up geht es in dieser Geschichte.

Außerdem ist der Titel eine Reminiszenz an den gleichnamigen britischen Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 1966. Auch darin geht es um die Vergrößerung eines Fotos und die Grenzen der menschlichen Wahrnehmung.

Der Plot gehört deshalb zum Teil Michelangelo Antonioni.

Ein Gruß geht in den hohen Norden an die Möwen auf der Hundsinsel, die unsere Köpfe verwirrt haben und mir die Idee für den Schluss der Geschichte lieferten (und an Arved Fuchs, der mir erklärt hat, was dort passiert ist).

Ein besonderes Dankeschön an ‚miffi' die das alles vorher gelesen und mich auf einige Unstimmigkeiten aufmerksam gemacht hat, die ich so noch verbessern konnte.

**Disclaimer:**

Die Figuren darf Frau Rowling behalten. Und ich mache mein Geld mit anderen Schreibarbeiten.

**Blow Up**

„Colin, kannst Du den Ausschnitt hier noch größer machen?"

Harry deutete auf die rechte obere Ecke des Abzuges. Die Aufnahme war eine der zahlreichen Bilder aus der Winkelgasse, die Colin fotografiert hatte und auf denen sie nach bekannten Todessern suchten.

„Kein Problem", murmelte Colin und schob den Kopf des Vergrößerungsgerätes bis zum Anschlag nach oben. In dem grünen Licht der Dunkelkammer wirkte sein Gesicht, als hätte er gerade etwas ganz schlechtes gegessen.

Natürlich konnte man mit Fotos, die Stunden nach dem Drücken des Auslösers ausgewertet wurden, keine Todesser fangen. Aber man konnte feststellen, wer mit wem zusammen unterwegs war.

Spätestens seit sie dabei Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange Hand in Hand erwischt hatten, kamen sich Harry und Colin wie Paparazzi aus der Muggelwelt vor. Das Foto würden sie genau dann an Narcissa schicken, wenn Lucius definitiv keine Ehekrise gebrauchen konnte.

Colin zog die Ausschnitt-Vergrößerung aus dem Fixierer und trug sie zum Waschbecken.

Andere Fotos bargen wichtigere Aussagen, als die Untreue von Malfoy senior. Als Colin zufällig einen Todesser-Überfall auf Gringotts fotografierte, hatten sie auf den Bildern Voldemort und Snape identifizieren können, die allem Anschein nach eng zusammen arbeiteten. Harry hatte nie gedacht, dass sich die beiden so nahe waren. Der Oberbösewicht und der Doppelagent Rücken an Rücken.

Harry lehnte jetzt zusammen mit Colin über dem Waschbecken und sah zu, wie der Wasserstrahl die Fixierlösung abspülte. Colin nahm einen Abstreifer und trocknete das Fotopapier. Harry wusste, dass Colin in der Dunkelkammer nie zauberte. Seit ihm einmal der Zauberstab in den Entwickler gefallen war und er danach einen neuen kaufen musste, beschränkte sich Colin bei Fotoarbeiten auf pure Muggeltechnik. Da er das Fotografieren bei den Muggeln gelernt hatte, fiel ihm das auch nicht sonderlich schwer.

Die beiden gingen zu einem Tisch in der Ecke und Colin knipste das Licht an.

„Mehr lässt sich da nicht rausholen?" Harry sah enttäuscht auf das verwirrende Muster schwarzer und weißer Punkte und Flächen.

Colin nahm den Abzug, klammerte ihn an einer Leine unter der Decke und zog Harry zurück. Als sie drei Meter entfernt standen, sah das Bild plötzlich anders aus.

Harry zuckte wie elektrisiert zusammen.

„Lass alles wie es ist!", befahl er Colin und lief aus dem Raum. „Bin gleich wieder da!"

Nach zwei Minuten war er zurück, in der Hand das Fotoalbum mit den Bildern seiner Eltern, das Hagrid ihm geschenkt hatte.

Er schlug das Album auf und sah immer wieder von den Fotos darin zu dem Abzug an der Leine.

„Guck mal die zwei Leute da links. Die sehen aus wie…" Harry deutete auf ein Foto seiner Eltern.

Colin stellte sich neben ihn und fragte: „Welche Leute links?"

Harry zeigte mit dem Finger und ging schließlich ganz nah an den Abzug und deutete darauf.

Colin schüttelte den Kopf: „Tut mir Leid, aber ich sehe da niemand. Ich weiß nicht, was das da auf dem Bild ist. Aber das sind keine Menschen. Auf der normalen Vergrößerung ist da auch niemand zu sehen. Das können irgendwelche Schatten sein. Das kann ein Muster im Straßenpflaster sein. Das könnte ein Blumenkübel sein oder ein Stuhl, der vor einem Laden steht."

Harry lief zum zweiten Mal aus der Dunkelkammer und kehrte mit Hermine zurück. Er hatte sie am Ärmel gepackt und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Harry! Was hast du entdeckt? Snape wie er Voldemort küsst?"

„Quatsch", antwortete Harry. „Was siehst du hier?" Er deutete auf die beiden Personen, die vor Ollivanders Laden standen.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann ging sie näher an das Foto heran, entfernte sich wieder. Schließlich stand sie auf Nasenlänge davor.

Dann nahm sie eine Lupe, die auf dem Leuchtpult lag und musterte den Abzug im Detail.

„Harry, das ist ein Muster im Straßenpflaster. Könnten auch Lichtpunkte sein. Die Sonne scheint durch einen Baum. – Was siehst du denn?"

Harry seufzte frustriert und deutete mit seinem Finger auf die beiden Personen: „Da, die sehen aus wie meine Eltern. Ich könnte wetten, dass es meine Eltern sind."

Hermine sah auf Harrys Fotoalbum und dann wieder auf den Abzug, der sich sacht im Luftstrom des Deckenventilators bewegte.

„Harry, wenn die Leute, die du zu sehen glaubst aussehen wie deine Eltern auf diesen alten Fotos, dann können es nicht deine Eltern sein. Die Bilder sind zwanzig Jahre alt. Deine Eltern müssten jetzt über vierzig sein. Menschen verändern sich, wenn sie älter werden. Außerdem, ´tschuldige wenn ich's so direkt sage, aber deine Eltern sind tot!"

„Hast du ihre Leichen gesehen?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber andere Leute haben sie tot gesehen."

„Und wenn alles ein Irrtum war? Irgendein Zauber? Vielleicht ist jemand anderes gestorben? Vielsafttrank könnte einiges erklären. Meine Mutter soll gut in Zaubertränken gewesen sein."

Hermine setzte sich auf einen der Drehstühle und musterte Harry nachdenklich.

„Und warum meinst du haben sie sich siebzehn Jahre lang nicht gemeldet, wenn sie noch am Leben sind? Warum haben sie nie Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen? Warum keinen ihrer alten Freunde ins Vertrauen gezogen? – Harry, das ist alles total unlogisch!"

Er sagte darauf nichts, starrte weiter auf den Abzug und sagte schließlich: „Ich muss in die Winkelgasse."

Hermine sah ihn halb ernst, halb belustigt an.

„Es ist zwei Uhr morgens. Das ist erstens gefährlich und zweitens, was willst du da jetzt finden? Komm ins Bett! Und du Colin solltest auch nach Hause apparieren. Macht morgen weiter."

Aber Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Schließlich stand er auf und schlich sich in die Dunkelkammer. Die Vergrößerung hing immer noch an der Leine.

Er saß, nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet auf einem Drehhocker und starrte auf das Bild.

Als hinter ihm die Tür knarrte, fuhr er herum und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Aber der lag oben in ihrem Zimmer neben dem Bett.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Hermine, obwohl ihr das klar war. „Harry, da ist nichts auf diesem Foto!"

Er schwieg und musterte wieder die Aufnahme.

„Wenn du willst, können wir morgen zusammen in die Winkelgasse apparieren und uns die Stelle ansehen, die Colin fotografiert hat. Und jetzt komm' bitte wieder ins Bett. Mir ist kalt."

Harry kicherte. „Wundert mich nicht. Du hast nichts an."

Hermine schob ihn aus der Dunkelkammer und löschte das Licht.

…………

„Und von hier ist die Aufnahme gemacht worden?" Hermine lag neben Harry bäuchlings auf dem Vordach von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Harry peilte durch den Kamerasucher und fixierte die Stelle, an der seine Eltern gestanden hatten.

„Hier, guck mal durch!" Er drückte Hermine die Kamera in die Hand. Die hatte mit dem schweren Teleobjektiv zu kämpfen. _Bei Harry oder Colin sah das so mühelos aus._

Hermine betrachtete, den Bildausschnitt vor Ollivanders Laden. Sie prägte sich alles genau ein: den Baum, der direkt neben dem Haus stand und dessen Blätter auf dem Straßenpflaster ein wildes Licht- und Schattenspiel veranstalteten.

Sie registrierte die unterschiedliche Färbung der Pflastersteine, die Bank vor der Schaufensterscheibe, einen Blumenkübel, der mitten auf der Winkelgasse stand, das Ladenschild, dass sich träge in der Sommerbrise bewegte und schließlich auch die Menschen, die durch die Gasse bummelten.

Sie blickte auf den Abzug vor sich. Das Sonnenlicht in den Blättern des Baumes hatte sicherlich den größten Teil zu dem verwirrenden Formenspiel auf dem Foto beigetragen.

Der Rest ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen. Auf dem normalen Abzug hatte alles einen Sinn. Aber die Vergrößerung blieb nebulös.

Hermine schüttelte sich, als habe sie ein Frösteln überfallen.

„Komm! Wir gehen mal runter vor Ollivanders Laden."

Die beiden kletterten durch ein Fenster zurück in die Wohnung der Weasley-Zwillinge.

Vor dem Zauberstab-Geschäft musterte Harry die Strasse, das Haus, den Baum und jeden Menschen, der durch die Winkelgasse lief.

Hermine stand neben ihm und kam sich ziemlich schnell albern vor.

Als sie wieder am Grimmauldplatz waren, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl sonderlich weiter gekommen zu sein.

Harry hatte sich mit allen Lupen, die er im Haus hatte finden können, in ihr gemeinsames Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen. Als Hermine nach ihm sah, saß er da und untersuchte das Bild von Nahem durch eine Augenlupe, wie sie Muggel-Uhrmacher benutzten.

Abends kam er nicht zum Essen in die Küche und Hermine brachte ihm schließlich einige Brote und eine Tasse Tee in den ersten Stock.

Jetzt war das Foto an die Wand gepinnt und Harry sah abwechselnd durch ein Fernglas und durch seine Brille auf das geheimnisvolle Bild.

Hermine stellte zum wer weiß wie vielten Mal fest, dass sie auf dem Ausschnitt definitiv keine Menschen erkennen konnte. Jedenfalls nicht dort wo Harry sie sah. Dafür vielleicht an einer anderen Stelle?

Sie blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah sie noch mal hin. Da war niemand. Aber vielleicht war da doch jemand? Verdammt! Jetzt fing es bei ihr auch schon an!

In dieser Nacht konnte Hermine nicht schlafen und schließlich stand sie frustriert auf und ging in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte eine Idee. Allerdings musste sie fast eine Stunde suchen, bis sie den schmalen Band wiederfand, von dem sie irgendwie im Gedächtnis behalten hatte, dass es ihn hier gab.

Es war kein Zaubererbuch, das sie wie einen Schatz zum Sofa trug. Wie dieses Werk überhaupt in den Black'sche Büchersammlung geraten konnte, war ihr ein Rätsel: ‚Zum Magnetpol in der Arktis: Bericht über die Expedition von 1829 bis 1833' von Sir John Ross.

Sie hatte das Buch vor einigen Jahren als Bettlektüre gelesen und es dauerte nur eine halbe Stunde, bis sie die Stelle, an die sie sich vage erinnern konnte, wieder gefunden hatte. Sie las das Kapitel sicherheitshalber zwei Mal durch, steckte ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten und ging dann zurück ins Bett. Jetzt konnte sie schlafen.

Am Morgen war sie trotz der kurzen Nacht bester Laune.

Als Harry in der Küche auftauchte begrüßte sie ihn mit einem lebhaften: „Zieh dich warm an!"

„Wie meinst du das? Hab' ich was ausgefressen?"

„Quatsch", sagte Hermine. „Ich meine dass genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe. Zieh dich warm an! Lange Unterhosen, warme Hemden, Pullover, Winterjacke, dicke Stiefel."

Er sah Hermine mit einem schrägen Blick an: „Es sind dreißig Grad. Wir haben August!"

„Ja, aber da wo wir heute hin apparieren ist es etwas kühler."  
……………..

Harry kam sich ziemlich fehl am Platz vor, als er in warmer Winterkleidung schwitzend in der Küche stand. Hermine wirkte in ihrem Daunenanorak ebenfalls etwas leidend.

In der Hand hielt sie einen Apparationshelfer, der neueste Schrei aus der Winkelgasse. In den kleinen Kasten konnte man die Koordinaten eines Ortes eingeben und er schickte einem zielgenau dorthin.

„Nur so nebenbei gefragt. Wohin apparieren wir?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Banks Island", sagte Hermine.

„Banks was?"

„Das ist eine Insel in der Arktis. Nordwest-Territorium. 75 Grad nördliche Breite, 126 Grad westliche Länge, eine der größten Inseln der Welt…" Hermine musste Luft holen, was Harry die Gelegenheit gab kurz nachzudenken.

„Nordpol?", fragte er.

„Fast", sagte sie und zog Harry die Wollmütze über die Augen. Dann nahm sie ihn an der Hand und drückte auf einen Knopf.

Das erste was Harry fühlte, war Kälte. Und unter seinen Schuhen knirschte es. Er schob die Mütze wieder an ihren Platz und sah, dass er auf einem schmalen Kieselstrand stand. Hinter ihnen stieg das Gelände sanft an. Jenseits des Kieselstrandes war der Boden mit kurzem Gras bewachsen. Es gab keine Bäume und keine Sträucher.

Hermine nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn bis zu einem Felsen, der in einiger Entfernung mitten in der Tundra lag. Komm setz dich, sagte sie.

„Was wollen wir hier?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Hier gibt es…", er suchte nach einem passenden Wort, „…nichts!"

„Genau deswegen sind wir hier. Bis zur nächsten Siedlung sind es über dreihundert Kilometer."

„Ich versteh' immer noch nicht."

„Lass' uns einfach hier ein bisschen sitzen. Ich find's schön."

Hermine legte Harry einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn an sich.

Sie schwiegen beide. Außer einigen Möwen, die heiser rufend über dem Wasser kreisten, war nur der Wind zu hören, der in den Gräsern am Boden raschelte und um die Kanten der Felsen pfiff.

Kein Auto brummte, kein Zug fuhr, keine Maschine lief, kein Flugzeug war am Himmel, niemand redete, keine Musik spielte; nichts.

Sie träumten beide vor sich hin. Harry stellte Hermine keine weiteren Fragen. Sie würde ihm keine Antworten geben. Aber so viel war ihm inzwischen klar: das hier war irgendeine Art Experiment. Eine typische Hermine-Aktion. Er beschloss einfach mitzuspielen.

Nach einer Stunde wurde Harry unruhig. „Hermine, da ruft jemand!"

Sie reagierte nicht.

„Hermine, das sind Kinder die um Hilfe rufen! Hörst du das nicht?"

Sie stand auf und kletterte auf den Felsen, auf dem sie bisher gesessen hatten. Harry stellte sich neben sie. Da es keine Bäume oder Sträucher gab, die die Sicht behindert hätten, konnten sie den Uferstreifen und das Binnenland kilometerweit überblicken.

„Wo sind die Kinder?", fragte Hermine und drehte sich auf dem Felsen im Kreis. „Ich kann sie nicht sehen."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber sie rufen doch die ganze Zeit. Hörst du sie nicht?"

Hermine setzte sich wieder und Harry rutschte schließlich neben sie. Er wirkte verwirrt.

„Keine Angst", sagte sie. „Du bist nicht verrückt. Ich hör' die Kinder auch rufen. Aber es gibt sie nur in unserem Kopf."

Hermine seufzte.

„Ich hab' heut' Nacht darüber gelesen. In einem alten Expeditionsbericht aus der Arktis. Die Sache ist, dass wir es nicht gewohnt sind in völliger Stille zu leben; so ohne Geräusche, die von anderen Menschen gemacht werden. Und wenn diese ganzen Geräusche, so wie hier fehlen, dann basteln wir uns aus den vorhandenen Tönen etwas im Kopf zusammen. Was du in Wirklichkeit hörst, sind die Möwen da draußen. Aber weil du Menschen hören willst, macht dein Gehirn aus schreienden Möwen rufende Kinder."

Harry sah sie nachdenklich an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Und weil du unbedingt deine Eltern sehen möchtest, siehst du sie. Obwohl auf der Vergrößerung nur Lichtflecken, ein Blumenkübel, eine Bank und Straßenpflaster abgebildet sind. – Tut mir Leid Harry. Aber ich wusste nicht wie ich dich sonst überzeugen sollte."

„Schon gut", sagte er. „Das war überzeugend."

Er küsste sie.

„Können wir noch etwas bleiben? Du hast Recht, es ist schön hier."

Hermine drückte sich an ihn und lächelte. Sie hatte einen kalten Hintern und der Felsen war auch nicht sonderlich bequem. Aber das war ihr egal.

Als sie wieder im Haus am Grimmauldplatz waren, ging Harry in ihr Arbeitszimmer und nahm die Vergrößerung von der Wand. Er riss sie in kleine Stücke und warf die Fetzen in den Papierkorb.

Dann setzte er sich umgekehrt auf einen Stuhl, stützte das Kinn auf seine verschränkten Arme und sah lange aus dem Fenster.


End file.
